fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
2010
}} 2010 saw further reprinted titles as part of "Series 2" along with one new original title. Numbers in square brackets refer to Puffin book number and Wizard "Series 1" book number. ?? *The The Shrine of Hamaskis closes down. January *12th: Third issue of Fighting Fantasy: The Newsletter, containing the mini adventure Debacle at Dead Man's Inn, is published. *15th: Amateur adventure Village of Evermas is published online at Fightingfantasygamebooks.com. *27th: Amateur adventure Return of the Lizard King is published online at Fightingfantasygamebooks.com. *29th: Fighting Fantazine issue 2 is published online, containing the mini adventure Shrine of the Salamander. February *4th: Creature of Havoc (#5 #24/4) and City of Thieves (#6 #5/5) published. :*Fourth issue of Fighting Fantasy: The Newsletter, containing the mini adventure Incredible Shrinking Knight, is published. *10th: Big Blue Bubble iOS conversion of Deathtrap Dungeon is released. *16th: Amateur adventure Grim Holiday and Stalking the Snow Beast are published online at Fightingfantasygamebooks.com. *17th: Amateur adventure Doom Demon is published online at Fightingfantasygamebooks.com. *18th: Amateur adventure Christmas in Hell is published online at Fightingfantasygamebooks.com. *22nd: Amateur adventure Escape Neuburg Keep is published online at Fightingfantasygamebooks.com. March *5th: Fifth issue of Fighting Fantasy: The Newsletter, containing the mini adventure Into the Valley of Halos, is published. *9th: Amateur adventure In the Name of Love is published online at Fightingfantasygamebooks.com. *11th: Amateur adventure Hold of the Heartless is published online at Fightingfantasygamebooks.com. *17th: Amateur adventure The Love Cure is published online at Fightingfantasygamebooks.com. *22nd: Amateur adventures Call of the Sirens and The Warrior Chain are published online at Fightingfantasygamebooks.com. April *1st: Bloodbones (#7 #-/26) and Night of the Necromancer (#8) published. *13th: Sixth issue of Fighting Fantasy: The Newsletter, containing the mini adventure Unbound Island, is published. May *13th: Seventh issue of Fighting Fantasy: The Newsletter published. *20th: Fanzine Fighting Fantazine issue 3 is published online, containing the mini adventure Prey of the Hunter. June *??: Eighth issue of Fighting Fantasy: The Newsletter published. *3rd: House of Hell (#9 #10/7) and Eye of the Dragon (#10 #-/21) published. :*Bright AI iOS conversion of Sorcery! 1: The Shamutanti Hills is released. *6th: Amateur adventure The Dead World is published online at Fighting Fantasy Project. *8th: Big Blue Bubble iOS conversion of The Citadel of Chaos is released. July *7th: Ninth issue of Fighting Fantasy: The Newsletter is published. August *11th: Amateur adventure The Race from Earth End is published online at Fightingfantasygamebooks.com. *16th: Amateur adventure Warrior Wizard: The Attack is published online at Fightingfantasygamebooks.com. *20th: Big Blue Bubble iOS conversion of Creature of Havoc is released. September *2nd: Howl of the Werewolf (#11 #-/29) and Trial of Champions (#12 #21/12) published. *8th: Tenth issue of Fighting Fantasy: The Newsletter is published. October *4th: Illustrator Brian Williams passed away. *4th: Simon Osborne, with contributing editors Warren McGuire, Andrew Wright and Richard Krommydas publishes online The Atlas of Titan. *29th: Fanzine Fighting Fantazine issue 4 is published online, containing the mini adventure In Search of the Mungies' Gold. :*Amateur adventure The Curse of Blackwood Manor is published online at Fightingfantasygamebooks.com. November *3rd: Amateur adventure The Grimock's Cave is published online at Fightingfantasygamebooks.com. *4th: Amateur adventure Shores of the Griffons is published online at Fightingfantasygamebooks.com. *7th: Amateur adventure Destroyer of Worlds is published online at Fightingfantasygamebooks.com. December *6th: Kaland Játék Kockázat issue 1 is published online, containing the mini adventures Dungeon of Justice, The Dark Chronicles of Anakendis, and The Dervish Stone. *10th: Big Blue Bubble iOS conversion of City of Thieves is released. *13th: Amateur adventure Madman's Dash is published online at Fightingfantasygamebooks.com. }} See Also References Category:Year